The advent of CMOS and other advanced semiconductor technologies has permitted the design of low power consumption digital circuits with current drains in the picoamp region. Heretofore, frequency detection circuits have required the use of band pass filters and other analog components typified by relatively high power consumption characteristics. A circuit that could determine the presence of a predetermined, discrete frequency through digitally implemented logic could take advantage of the new, semiconductor technology and provide a low power frequeny detector.